


All Star After Hours

by kazokuhouou



Category: IndyCar RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mention of significant others, Smut, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazokuhouou/pseuds/kazokuhouou
Summary: Shameless smut between a hockey player and an IndyCar driver inspired by P.K.'s All Star Special.YOU'RE WELCOME, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.





	All Star After Hours

From the moment they met just before he sat down for the interview at P.K.’s All Star special, they both knew this would end with them in bed together. They just knew.

He knew he’d be fine with Becky knowing he slept with PK.-the entire IndyCar paddock may as well be a giant swingers convention as far as he was concerned-and had texted her about it, to which she replied that he better get a picture of them in bed together so she can fantasize about it. He chuckled and put his phone away in time to see P.K. on the phone with his girlfriend. He winked at James, and James hoped that meant it was on.

And sure enough, P.K. had followed him back to his room and they started making out as soon as James shut the door. James was already trying to unbutton P.K.’s shirt as he was pinned against the wall, and pressed against the hockey player. P.K. moaned at how hard they were both getting and backed away enough for them to undress.

James had finished first and crawled onto the bed, reaching into the bedside drawer to pull out some lube and condoms and lied on the bed to wait for P.K.

P.K. crawled onto the bed, pinning James down, and began sucking marks onto his neck and shoulders. James moaned and arched up so their bodies touched. P.K. moaned and kissed him again as he relaxed. James spread his legs.

P.K. grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, rubbing them to warm it up before beginning to tease James open. He loved hearing the moans come out of the driver’s mouth.

“P.K….” James moaned. “More. I can take it.”

“Patience...” P.K. said, teasing him a bit more open. James moaned again when P.K. touched him just right, a hand sliding down to touch himself.

Finally P.K. reached for a condom and slid it on himself. He silently asked if James was ready by cocking his head. James nodded. “Show me how a hockey player fucks.”

Well, P.K. needed no more encouragement and pushed into James. He relished the moans coming from him as he leaned down to kiss him and began pounding into him. James pulled him closer, feeling his cock pressed against their bodies, already leaking. He felt rather than heard P.K.’s moan and wrapped his legs around him. They fucked each other until he felt P.K. still, only a little disappointed that he couldn’t feel his come inside him. (But, safe sex and all, wasn’t like they could get tested in the few hours they had together.) 

P.K. reached down to jerk James off and James bucked into his touch, coming into his hand.

P.K. at least had the good grace not to wipe his hand on the hotel bedsheets, as he pulled out of James he got up to throw the condom in the trash. James stretched and curled up, curling next to him when he got back. 

Maybe when they wake they could get a round two but right now they needed a nap.

0-0-0-0-0

James ended up waking first, needing to use the toilet. He remembered as he washed his hands that he had promised Becky a picture and made sure to get his phone on the way back to bed. He curled back up with P.K. and got the picture.

P.K. stretched. “Mmm, what are you doing?”

James blushed. “I promised my fianceé I’d send a picture so she can fantasize about us.”

P.K. grinned. “Well I hope she likes it.” He reached down to get his own phone, unlocked it, and showed James his messages. “Cause Lindsey’s hoping for a foursome.”


End file.
